


Heaven's Not For Saints

by DeansBrokenHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansBrokenHeart/pseuds/DeansBrokenHeart
Summary: Dean Winchester arrives in Heaven, welcomed into the arms of the people who love him. He should be at peace, but he isn't. Everything feels wrong. All he can think about is finding a way back to his brother. The search leads him to discover that sometimes you have to open yourself up to the possibilities you once thought were out of reach in order to find true peace.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Heaven's Not For Saints

Heaven’s Not for Saints

Leaving Bobby and the roadhouse behind, Dean hit the gas tearing down the dirt roads of Heaven with ‘Carry on my Wayward Son’ blaring on the radio. He always felt good behind the wheel of Baby no matter how bad things got.  
He drove until he came upon a beautiful cabin on a glistening blue lake. Somehow he knew who lived there. Pulling over, he shut off the engine.  
Getting out of the car, he walked down the footpath stopping to take in a deep breath. The air was crisp and clear, the sky an unreal shade of blue. The mountains around him were covered with lush forests, their peaks dusted with snow. He had never seen such a beautiful place. It all felt like a surreal dream.  
Hearing the sound of someone splitting firewood he tilted his head trying to figure out which direction it was coming from. Following the edge of the lake he crouched down, picking up a few flat stones. Grinning like a kid he skipped them one by one across the surface of the water.  
“Awesome,” he grinned then putting his hands his jacket pockets he walked toward the cabin. The sound stopped as he got closer. He heard footsteps on the wood porch and a figure appeared from around the corner pulling gloves off his hands.  
“Hey Dad,” Dean said slowly climbing the steps.  
“Dean,” John embraced his oldest son then drew back to look at him. “It is so good to have you home.”  
“I’ve missed you so much.”  
“I am so proud of you.”  
“How can you be proud of me? I screwed up Dad, I left Sammy alone.”  
“Dean, I know I’m the one who made you feel like you had to put Sam first…before everything including your own happiness. I didn’t realize what that would do to you. You should have had a life…a home. I’m so sorry.”  
“Yeah well, that was never in the cards…obviously.”  
“Your mom, when she came back, she told me everything.”  
“Including how we got her killed…again?”  
“Dean, that was not your fault. It was not Jack’s fault either,” Mary said as she stepped out of the cabin.  
Turning around Dean smiled, “Mom.”  
“I missed you so much,” she laughed through her tears hugging him tightly. “Now come inside dinner is ready.”  
“You cooked?” Dean asked raising an eyebrow.  
“I did. I even made pie just for you.”  
“Pie,” Dean grinned, “This is Heaven.”  
John put his arm around Dean, “Yes, it is.”  
Walking inside the cabin with his parents he looked around. It had vaulted ceilings with a loft overlooking the living room. A roaring fire in the river stone fireplace and the smell of fresh baked bread and cinnamon caressed his senses. His heart expanded, his eyes radiating with emotion.  
“What do you think?” Mary asked.  
“It’s so peaceful.”  
Following her into the dining room, Dean noticed there were four place settings. “I get that you knew I was coming, but who is the fourth setting for?”  
“A friend of yours,” John said, “She’ll be here any minute.”  
“Who?” Dean asked.  
“Hi Dean,” a familiar voice came from behind him causing him to spin around.  
“Charlie!” Dean grinned hugging her tightly, “God, I have missed you.”  
“Can’t breathe, Dean,” she laughed.  
“Sorry,” he said releasing her then kissed her forehead.  
“Did you really think I wouldn’t be here to greet my brother?”  
“Charlie, what happened to you…because of me…I’m so sorry.”  
“Dean, I love you. I’d gladly give my life all over again to save your ass.”  
“I love you too,” he smiled.  
“Come on you two, the food is getting cold,” John said.  
They sat down together at the table. Dean could barely focus on his plate through dinner. His emotions were a jumbled mess. He had never felt such utter joy and peace in his life, yet at the same time everything felt wrong.  
Charlie reached over taking hold of his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
“Dean?” John asked.  
“What? Sorry…” Dean said, “I’m okay.”  
“You’re struggling, son.”  
“Yeah, you could say that.”  
“What’s going on, Dean?” Mary asked.  
“What if I’m not supposed to be here?” Dean said.  
“What are you talking about?” Mary cut into the warm apple pie and put a huge piece in front of Dean. “Of course you’re supposed to be here.”  
“Never mind, I’ll work through it somehow. Pie definitely helps,” he grinned taking a bite.  
“I thought it might,” she laughed.  
“Son, we all felt off kilter when we first got here. You have earned this…more than earned it.” John said.  
Dean had two more pieces of pie then leaned back in his chair. “Okay that was awesome, Mom.”  
“You want another piece?”  
Dean contemplated it for a moment then shook his head. “Maybe later.”  
John pushed his chair back and stood up. “Come on, son, let’s go sit by the fire and talk.” He poured them each a glass of whiskey handing one to Dean motioning for him to sit down.  
“Mom really can cook,” Dean laughed raising an eyebrow.  
“People find they can do a lot of things once they are content here. When they accept their reward and let go of all the baggage.”   
“I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to do that,” Dean said, his gaze turning to the flames in the hearth. “Back in that damn barn I was ready to go. Ready for some rest. Now I don’t know.”  
“Son, it will take some time, but you’ll get there.”  
“Every instinct in my body is screaming for me to go back.”  
John leaned forward in his chair topping off their glasses. “I understand.”  
Dean nodded slowly still staring into the fire. He couldn’t find the words to explain what he was feeling. Maybe his dad was right, and he just needed to let go.  
“Dean, it’s going to be okay,” Charlie said sitting on the arm of his chair. Looking up at her he smiled, but she saw the pain in his eyes.  
Mary came into the room John pulled her onto his lap. “Dean, why don’t you go upstairs. I have your room ready. Maybe after you get some rest you will feel better.”  
“Thanks, Mom, but there are some people I need to talk to,” he said downing the last of the whiskey then got up from the chair. “Thank you for dinner it was delicious…and the pie.”  
“You’re welcome,” Mary smiled reaching out to grab his hand. “I love you, Dean.”  
“I love you too,” he said bending over to kiss the top of her head then he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.   
It was getting dark as he slid behind the wheel of Baby and started the engine. Hesitating for a moment to look back at the cabin, he hit the gas. The Impala’s rear end slid sideways her wheels spinning in the loose gravel.  
As the car tore around curves he wondered what would happen if he lost control and crashed into a tree. Could he die in Heaven? The Impala topped a hill at such a high speed it nearly left the ground. Instead of slowing down, Dean went faster.  
He knew part of it was not having his brother by his side, but there was something else eating at him as well. Something pulling him in a whole other direction.  
“Help me, please!” Pummeling the steering wheel he jammed the gas pedal all the way to the floor. Baby slid through a curve the tires losing traction. Turning the steering wheel into the skid to regain control he slammed on the brakes. The car slid another ten feet then he felt the front end drop. Getting out, he walked to the front finding one wheel hanging out in midair and the other barely clinging to the edge.   
“Son of a bitch,” he yelled then sat on the hood his shoulders quivering, head down. “What am I supposed to do?” he said choking on the words.  
Looking up at the sky, Dean was struck by the beauty of it all. Literally exploding with stars and a rising full moon, it brought back memories of when he and Sam used to sit out in the middle of nowhere looking up at the night sky. The thought made him smile.  
By the time he got back in the car, Dean had calmed down. Taking a deep breath, he put her in reverse backing away from the embankment. When all four wheels were back on solid ground he drove until he saw the roadhouse.   
The lights were on inside, but there were no other cars. He parked in front shutting off the engine then got out walking to the door. His hand gripped the doorknob, but it opened before he could turn it.  
“Well, it’s about damn time,” Ellen said embracing him.  
“Hey, Ellen.”  
“Boy, you got even better looking,” she said with a wink.  
“Thanks, you look good too,” he grinned.  
“Come on in, let me get you a drink,” Ellen walked behind the bar.  
Dean looked around the roadhouse was empty, “Where’s Jo?”  
“She’s around here somewhere,” Ellen smiled.  
Leaning on the bar, Dean grabbed hold of a coaster rotating it in his fingers. He bit his bottom lip studying the logo on it.  
Ellen took the coaster from him setting it on the bar then put an ice-cold bottle of beer on top of it. She reached out to touch his hand.   
“Dean, you’re acting like a caged cougar.”  
“Yeah,” he said looking down, “I’m barely keeping it together.”  
“Sam, will be okay.”  
“I know…but I’m not sure I will be.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“My whole life I had a purpose…something to fight, something bad to kill.”  
“You gave that life everything you had. I know what you sacrificed for John’s crusade…for your brother. You are a good man. Maybe it’s finally time to rest.”  
“I let a lot of people down including you and Jo.”  
“You did what you thought was right. Neither of us blame you.”  
“Yeah well, you should.”  
“You listen to me. There’s not one person on the whole damn earth who cared as much as you did. And there was no one I trusted more when the chips were down, than Dean Winchester. Not even your brother.”  
“That means a lot coming from you, Ellen.”  
“Now drink your damn beer,” she winked.  
“Yes ma’am,” he grinned.  
The sound of breaking glass behind him brought his head around to see Jo standing a few feet away.  
“Oh my God, Dean!”  
Putting his beer down he turned to face her holding his arms open. She took two steps then ran into his embrace. He held her tightly against him his hand on the back of her head.  
“Hey, Jo,” he said.  
Jo lost herself in his warmth, the strength of his arms. All the feelings and emotions and the familiar ache came rushing back. She drew back looking into his intense green eyes. “When I told you to make it later, I meant much later.”  
“What can I say? I missed that gorgeous smile,” Dean said.  
“You always were a charming son of a bitch,” she smiled.  
“It’s a gift,” he grinned.  
“Jo,” Ellen motioned to the mess she’d made.  
“I um…better clean up that glass.”  
Reluctantly letting her go, Dean nodded then returned to his beer. He looked at Ellen who just smiled.   
“What?” he asked.  
“I just couldn’t help but notice how the second you saw Jo, your whole demeanor changed.”  
“I really missed her.”  
“She missed you too.”  
Dean gave her a slight nod then took a drink of his beer. “Is Bobby around? I was hoping to talk to him.”  
“He went home a couple of hours ago. I’m no Bobby, but maybe I can help,” Ellen said placing another beer in front of him.  
“Ellen, I feel like I don’t belong here. Like I’m spinning my wheels.”  
“I think everyone feels that way when they first cross over,” Ellen said.  
“You miss your brother,” Jo said.  
“It’s more than that,” Dean replied, “I can’t explain it. Something in my gut…it feels so wrong. I thought Heaven was supposed to be this place where all the crap just fades away leaving nothing but peace and happiness.”  
“It is, for most people. But then, you are not most people,” Ellen smiled. Xt56  
“I don’t know how to even begin to let go.”  
“I think you’ll figure it out. You just need time.”  
“No, what I need is to go back.”  
“How?” Jo asked as she dumped the shards of broken glass into the trash.  
“I wish I knew.”  
“That is what’s referred to as unfinished business,” Ellen said then walked into the kitchen.  
“I have some of that,” Jo said.  
“Some of what?”  
“Unfinished business.” Jo moved closer to him placing her hand on his arm. “You know the one thing I regretted most?”  
“What?” he asked turning to look at her.  
“Not taking you up on that last night on earth thing,” she whispered.  
“Here’s to making up for lost time,” he grinned.  
“Careful, I just might hold you to that,” Jo laughed giving him a wink as she walked around the bar.  
“I’m sorry for everything, Jo.”  
“For what? Treating me like a child? Getting me killed?” she smiled.  
“For starters…”  
“I told you before, Dean, you carry around all this guilt and you don’t have to. It wasn’t your fault.”  
“Well, for what it’s worth, if things had been different…”  
“Don’t Winchester,” she cut him off, “I get it…to you I was just a tagalong…a pesky brat sister who got in your way.”  
“Jo, you were so much more than that,” Dean said.  
“Really?”  
Dean dropped his gaze then looked at her again. “You were the one girl I had a hard time being near and an even harder time staying away from.”  
“Really?”  
“Really,” he smiled  
“You’re such a liar,” she laughed.  
“I’m not lying,” Dean said.  
Jo looked into his eyes; she saw an intensity in them that echoed the longing in his voice. He was telling her the truth.  
“Sorry, I’m not used to you being so honest.”  
“Yeah well, it’s not like I ever really gave you reason to trust me.”  
“I trusted you, Dean.”  
“The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you.”  
“Dean, you did nothing wrong.”  
“You saved my life that day, Jo. And then you and your mom…”  
Jo stepped around the end of the bar placing her hand on his arm. “Look at me, Dean.” When he did she touched his face and smiled. “I would do it all over again in a second because I loved you. I still do.”  
Dean stared at her, his eyes brimming with tears. He couldn’t find words to express what he was feeling so instead he pulled her into his embrace. He pressed his lips to hers in a sweet gentle kiss.  
Ellen walked out of the kitchen seeing the two of them together. She cleared her throat causing them to separate awkwardly. “You have a place to stay tonight?” she asked trying not to smile.  
“My parents place,” Dean said downing the rest of his beer then he stood up.  
“It’s late you are welcome to stay here. There’s a bed in the back.”  
“Thanks, but I should really go.”  
“Dean, you’re staying,” Ellen made it clear she wasn’t giving him a choice.  
Dean gave a slight nod, “Okay, thanks.”  
“You’re welcome,” she said then walked into the storeroom.  
Jo was staring at him, her brown eyes gleaming with amusement.  
“What?” he asked.  
“Just looking.”  
“At?”  
“You.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you’re so damn fine.”  
“You’re just saying that to get in my pants,” Dean grinned.  
“Is it working?” Jo asked, reaching out lacing her fingers through his.  
“Possibly,” he grinned.  
“So are you going to tell me why you had such a hard time being near me?”  
“Joanna Beth,” Ellen said, “Let Dean get some rest. You can interrogate him in the morning.”  
“Fine,” Jo replied letting go of his hand.  
“Thank you for listening, Ellen.”  
“Anytime.”  
“Well, I am going to say good night. I am beat,” Dean said.  
“Sleep well,” Ellen nodded.  
“Good night,” Jo said.  
“Good night,” he smiled lowering his head to kiss her sweet mouth again.  
“See you in the morning.”  
“Absolutely.”

Dean sat on the edge of the bed reaching down to untie and remove his boots tossing them over next to the chair with his discarded jacket. He took off his flannel shirt, keeping his jeans and t-shirt on. Falling back on the pillow, he left the bedside lamp on.  
Draping his arm across his eyes he tried to sleep, but sleep wouldn’t come. His mind was a raging storm of fear, doubt, and pain all twisted up with his deep feelings for Jo. He had spent so much time burying those feelings to protect her…to protect himself that he wasn’t sure it was such a good idea to explore them now. He would only end up hurting her again.   
“Dean,” Jo whispered, “Are you asleep?”  
“No, but you should be.” He turned his head looking at her with a lazy grin. She was beautiful, her long blonde hair and soft brown eyes. She was wearing a short nightgown that showed off her long perfect legs. “You look like an angel.”  
“Considering what we know about angels I’m not sure that’s a compliment,” she laughed.  
“Trust me, in this case it absolutely is.”  
“I just couldn’t sleep with you here under the same roof.”  
“Your mom is also under the same roof.”  
“I don’t care. Dean, I need to be near you.”  
“Come here,” Dean said shifting onto his side as he moved over to make room. He drew her close losing himself in her warmth and the smell of lavender and vanilla. Her soft skin, her lips just inches from his, she felt so good in his arms. He felt his body immediately respond. “Good God,” he said under his breath, “I am in so much trouble. I should really send you back to your room.”  
“I’m not a child, Dean Winchester.”  
“Believe me I noticed,” he said his hand sliding around her hip drawing her tighter against him. “Your mom will murder me if she catches us like this.”  
“Sorry to break it to you, but you’re already dead,” Jo smiled.  
“I just don’t want to hurt you, Jo. If this happens between us now, and I find a way to go back…”  
“So how about we call it a last night in Heaven thing?” she asked her brown eyes pleading with him to give in to the longing they both felt.   
“Are you sure?”  
“Absolutely,” she whispered, biting her bottom lip, “Self-respect is highly overrated.” She raised up pulling her nightgown over her head.  
“You’re gorgeous,” Dean said softly his gaze traveling over her body as he slid one hand behind her neck. “So beautiful,” he whispered then kissed her, his tongue easing her lips apart as she ran her hands over his chest.  
Dean broke the kiss just long enough to pull his shirt over his head as Jo’s hands moved to his jeans unfastening them then pushing them off. She hooked her leg around his muscular thigh her fingertips trailing down his chest and abdomen. She watched his reaction as her hand closed around him. His eyes closing as she slowly stroked him.  
“God, I need you, Jo,” he whispered his mouth capturing her breast, his tongue encircling her swollen nipple.   
“I’m all yours,” Jo said arching her back, letting out a soft cry of pleasure as Dean moved between her thighs. She opened for him, her hips rising to meet his thrust and then he was inside her and she surrendered herself completely to him. It was intense and beautiful, and she never wanted it to end. She couldn’t get close enough, his hard body soft warm lips…she wanted more.   
Dean felt as though he had been drowning his whole life, and in that moment broke through to the surface. Somewhere in the merging of their bodies, their souls found their way home. He felt complete for the first time in his life and he knew there was no turning back.   
“Dean,” Jo gasped wrapping her legs around his hips drawing him deeper inside her. Her head fell back, and her body shuddered. Dean slid his arm around her lower back, his lips and teeth grazing her neck and breasts as he followed her over the edge.  
“Oh God, Jo,” he said holding perfectly still, the waves of his release washing over him.  
Jo tightened her legs around his body keeping him from moving. She wanted to keep him there as long as possible. The connection to him suddenly felt like a lifeline that she knew she couldn’t lose.  
Smoothing Jo’s hair back from her face, Dean kissed her. She smiled up at him, her hands on his chest, tears filling her eyes. He pressed his forehead to hers, his heart still racing. “I’m sorry…did I hurt you?”  
“No,” she whispered.  
“You’re crying,” he said.  
“I know, I can’t help it.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I can’t lose you again, Dean.”  
Dean caressed her cheek, his thumb gently wiping away a tear. “Then come with me.”  
“Come with you?”  
“There’s no way I am leaving you again. I love you, Jo.”  
“I love you too,” she smiled.  
They kissed then he moved off her drawing the blanket up over them. Holding her close they both drifted off to sleep.

Ellen knocked softly before opening the door to Dean’s room. She wasn’t at all surprised to find her daughter sleeping soundly in his arms. Shaking her head she quietly closed the door.  
The second Bobby told her that Dean Winchester was in Heaven she knew he would find his way to Jo. Fate had thrown everything at the two of them, including death and yet their bond was obviously stronger than ever.  
Going into the kitchen to start breakfast, Ellen fought back tears. As much as she’d tried to discourage it, she knew Jo’s heart belonged to him. She knew the truth about their destiny and when the time came she would have to let her daughter go.  
Dean woke up when he’d heard the door close. Jo was still asleep. He slipped out of bed putting on his jeans and shirt then left the room. He found Ellen in the kitchen fully expecting to face her wrath.  
“Sleep well?” she asked eyeing him knowingly.  
Dean looked down at the floor obviously uncomfortable. “Ellen, I…”  
“Dean,” she said handing him a plate of waffles and bacon, “I’m not an idiot, I knew when I offered you the bed that my daughter would probably end up in it with you.”  
“I—I didn’t intend for anything to happen.”  
“The second you walked through that door I knew she was the reason you were here.”  
“Really?” he asked sitting down at the bar to eat.  
“I know the two of you were always meant to be together.”  
“If we were meant to be…”  
“There’s no if, Dean. Bobby told you that Jack made changes here. Well, that’s not all. He is also righting some of the wrongs done by Chuck and Lucifer. One of those is Jo.”  
“What do you mean?” Dean asked.  
“Jack came here after he tore down all the walls in Heaven. He told me that you would come for Jo and that when you did I would need to let her go with you. She has a destiny that his father derailed. She wasn’t supposed to die that day.”  
“Why didn’t he just send her back then?”  
“Because he made a promise to you that he wouldn’t insert himself into the story the way Chuck did. You had to willingly make one last sacrifice in order to set everything right again…to put the wheels back on the tracks. By dying in that barn, you started resetting the dominos.”  
Dean looked down at his plate then back at Ellen as things became clearer. “This is a lot to take in.”  
“I have something for you that might help,” Ellen walked over to the cash register. Lifting the money tray she took out an envelope. “Here you go,” she said handing it to him. “I have things to take care of. I’ll give you some time.”  
“Thank you,” Dean said as he stared at the envelope with his name written on it. He opened it, unfolding the paper inside.

Hello Dean,

It’s me…Jack. I know things are confusing, but I want you to know that even though I can see the whole big picture now…all the paths you are destined to take. These paths are yours to choose. To live…to die…to love, it’s all up to you. All I ask is that you open yourself up to all of it. Open you heart, Dean. You are not beyond saving and you are not damaged. You gave so much of yourself to your family and to the world. It’s time to take down the walls the way I did here in Heaven and live for you. Jo is a big part of that. Your dad has what you need. I left it with him for safe keeping. I love you, Dean…you and Sam. You are my family.

Jack 

Dean folded the letter, “Thank you, Jack,” he said softly.  
“You okay?” Ellen asked when she returned.  
“Yeah,” he nodded quickly wiping his eyes, “I think I am.”  
“I thought maybe you could use some more bacon,” she smiled.  
“You do love me,” he grinned.  
“You’re a good man, Dean Winchester. I know you will take good care of my girl.”  
“I smell bacon,” Jo said as she came up behind Dean snatching a piece from his plate.   
“You know, people have been known to lose fingers stealing my bacon,” Dean grinned as he caught her wrist, his thumb caressing the palm of her hand as he eyed her lovely fingers.  
“Oh it’s so worth the risk,” she whispered in a way that let him know she wasn’t just talking about the bacon. “Good morning,” she smiled her gaze going to his lips, her body remembering every detail of last night.  
“Joanna Beth Harvelle, let the man eat. There’s more on the stove,” Ellen said, “I’m sure you both worked up quite an appetite.”  
“Mom!”  
“What? You don’t think I knew exactly what would happen?”  
“I’m sorry,” Jo bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling.  
“No,” Ellen said, smacking her butt, “You’re not.”  
Dean grinned from ear to ear watching the exchange between mother and daughter.  
“So are we doing this or what?” Jo asked him.  
“What?”  
“I meant what I said, I am going with you.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Not a doubt in my mind.”  
Dean gave a slight nod looking from daughter to mother and back. “We have to go see my parents. Jack said my dad has what we need.”  
“Okay then…I am off to shower, get dressed and pack. What does a person pack for their resurrection?” she asked with a big smile.  
“Ellen, you and Bobby can come with us.” Dean said.  
“Dean, we aren’t a part of this journey,” she topped off his coffee then taking his empty plate she paused to look at him.  
Dean looked up meeting her gaze, “What is it?”  
“You look lighter…happier than when you came in here last night.”  
Dean nodded, “For the first time I feel like I am free…actually free. That just maybe I can finally have a life…with Jo.”  
“Jo fell for you the first time you walked through that door. After you came into her life she barely looked at other guys, when she did it was just to compare them to you and not a one of them ever measured up.  
“She should have had higher standards,” Dean said with a crooked grin.  
“I wanted nothing more than to protect her from a life of watching the man she loves walk out the door, wondering if he will come back in one piece if he comes back at all. Her heart jumping into her throat every time the phone rings because it could be the call...”  
“Ellen, I tried to keep her at arm’s length for that very reason. Buried my feelings for her under a crapload of guilt and pain.”  
“You and Jo…you’re soulmates.”  
“There was a time when I laughed at the whole idea of soulmates and destiny. I fought against it for so damn long. Then finding out about the Winchesters and the Campbells and why mom and dad were brought together. So Sam and I would be born…”  
“Someone knew what they were doing. You and your brother saved a whole lot of people. Despite all you’ve lost you kept fighting through it all when any normal person would have given up.”  
“Sometimes I wanted to. Believe me, I wanted to.”  
“But you didn’t. You always found a reason to keep going.”  
“Ellen, I promise you, I will keep her safe.”  
“I know you will. Jack said you two have a shared destiny. Whatever it is, it’s obviously important.”  
“I never thought we would have this chance. I am not afraid to admit I am a little scared.”  
Ellen smiled and embraced him. “Just trust in each other, the rest will fall into place. I believe in both of you.”  
Dean drew back. “Thank you, Ellen. For everything.”  
“You’re welcome.”

Dean put Jo’s bag in the back seat while she and Ellen were inside saying their goodbyes.  
“I had a feeling you wouldn’t stay long,” Bobby smiled as he walked over and leaned on the fender of the Impala.  
“I’m sorry, Bobby.”  
“No need to apologize, boy. You’re doing the right thing.”  
“You think so?”  
Bobby turned embracing Dean then smacked him on the back of his head. “You be good. Stay out of trouble, ya Idgit”  
“Love you too, old man.”  
“Until we meet again.”  
“Take care of yourself and Ellen…check in on my folks for me.”  
“Will do. Tell Sam the same thing when you see him.”  
“I will, Bobby. Thank you for always being there for me.”  
Dean’s breath caught in his throat when Jo came out of the roadhouse. She looked beautiful in a knee-length white dress with lavender flowers. On her feet she wore brown leather flats. Her hair framing her face in loose blonde curls. Her brown eyes were focused on him waiting for his reaction.  
“Does this look okay?” Jo asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious as his gaze locked on hers. Preferring jeans and tank tops, Jo never wore a dress, but she wanted to dress up for Dean.  
Dean grinned and shrugged, “It’ll do.”  
“You jack ass,” she smiled.  
“Come here,” Dean pulled her into his arms, “You look gorgeous.”  
“That’s more like it,” Jo winked then moved to the passenger side of the Impala. Dean opened the door for her, and she got in. He closed it then walked around to the driver’s side.  
Bobby smiled at Dean’s reaction then walked over to join Ellen on the porch putting his arms around her. “They’re going to be just fine,” he said as she leaned back against him. “Things are as they should be now.”  
“I know,” Ellen smiled, “That doesn’t make it any easier to let her go.”  
Dean and Jo waved to them as the Impala’s engine roared to life.   
“No second thoughts?” Dean asked her.  
“Put the pedal to the metal,” Jo replied.  
“Yes, ma’am,” Dean grinned throwing the car in reverse.  
They arrived at the cabin following the narrow tree-lined lane that led to the side porch. He shut off the engine then they got out of the car. Jo shivered a bit from the cool breeze coming off the lake.   
“Hold on,” he said taking off his jacket putting it on her.   
“Chivalry is not dead,” Jo smiled placing her hand on his chest.  
“Don’t get too used to it.”  
“Jerk,” she laughed.  
“You know if you were Sam, I’d have a comeback for that.”  
“Oh you mean, bitch?”  
“Yeah,” Dean replied.  
“I dare you…”  
“No, I think I’d rather keep breathing.”  
“Dean, you’re dead.”  
“Whatever, come on,” he laughed taking her hand.  
“This place is gorgeous,” Jo said.  
Dean knocked on the door then opened it. “Mom…Dad,” he called out. “Are you here?”  
“Dean…in here.”  
They walked in the direction of John’s voice finding him in a small office off the kitchen. “Sorry, I didn’t make it back last night, I got distracted,” Dean said as they walked into the room.  
John looked up and smiled, “I can see that.”  
“It’s good to see you, John.”  
“Jo, how’s your mom and Bobby?”  
“They are good.”  
“Where’s mom?” Dean asked.  
“She is out working in her studio.”  
“Studio?”  
“Yeah, she took up painting when she came back. He smiled and pointed to the wall behind Dean. “It started with that one.”  
Dean turned around to see a large portrait of himself and Sam kicked back in the bunker library.  
“Sammy,” Dean said softly.  
“She was so damn grateful for that time she had with you boys.”  
Turning back to his father, Dean lowered his gaze for a moment. “Dad, Jack said you have something for me.”  
John gave him a slight nod then reaching over to take a large book off the shelf, John opened it to the center revealing a hidden compartment. Pulling out a small wooden box, he placed it in his son’s hand.   
“Jack said you would know what to do.”  
Dean looked down at the familiar box with the Aquarian star and smiled. “Yeah, I do.”  
John embraced his son, “Go, live your life, and Dean…”  
“I know…watch out for Sammy.”  
John shook his head, “Dean, Sam is more than capable of taking care of himself. It’s time you do the same, son. You and Jo have something real…focus on that.”  
“You’re going back,” Mary said as she walked into the room.  
Dean turned to face her and nodded, “I have to, Mom. I’m sorry.”  
“I know,” she hugged him tightly. Then turning to Jo she smiled, “Take care of my boy.”  
“I will, I promise,”  
“Please tell, Charlie goodbye for me,” Dean said.  
“You can tell her yourself, she’s waiting for you outside,” Mary replied.  
Dean walked out the front door with Jo and his parents behind him. Charlie was sitting on the hood of the Impala. He approached her slowly as she looked at him and smiled.  
“I guess you made your decision,” she said.  
“Charlie, come back with us. You deserve to live.”  
“No, Dean…I am happy here. I’m good…really.”  
“It would be a new adventure,” he grinned.  
“I love you, Dean. Be happy and don’t die again for at least fifty years.”  
“I love you too,” Dean said pulling her into his embrace.  
“Okay, go…” Charlie said fighting back tears as she glanced over at Jo, “And don’t break her heart or I will find a way back just to kick your ass.”  
“I won’t.”  
Charlie slid off the car then walked up on the porch with John and Mary. Jo moved to stand next to Dean taking hold of his hand.  
“I love you guys so much,” Dean said.  
“Good luck, son,” John said as he held Mary.  
Dean helped Jo into the car then with one last wave he got behind the wheel. Starting the engine he turned the Impala around and drove back in the direction they had come.  
“Kansas bound,” he said taking hold of Jo’s hand.  
“What’s in Kansas?”  
“The door this key opens that will take us home.”

Jolted out of yet another nightmare by the bunker’s alarms, Sam jumped out of bed. “What the hell?”  
Reaching the library he heard the sound of the entry door opening followed by an intense blinding light that blew through the bunker like an explosion. Covering his eyes, Sam turned away from it.  
“Sammy, I’m home!”  
“Dean?” Sam spun around to find himself face to face with his brother.  
“Miss me?” Dean asked with a broad grin.  
“Dean,” Sam said grabbing hold of him, the ferocity of the hug caught Dean by surprise. “You’re here…how?” Sam asked when he finally let go.  
“Jack gave me the key,” Dean said as he set the key and the box on the table.  
“I can’t believe it.”  
“Oh and I’m not alone,” he said glancing over his shoulder as Jo appeared behind him.  
“Hi Sam,” Jo smiled, “Long time no see.”  
“Oh my God, Jo,” Sam hugged her, “You are so beautiful.”  
“Thank you,” she said.  
“This is nuts, Dean, you’ve been gone a year and a half.”  
“A year and a half? Wow when Bobby said time was different in Heaven he wasn’t kidding. For me it was just a couple of days.  
“Really? What was it like?”  
“Jack changed Heaven, Sam. Everyone is together, no walls. No Memorex. Just the people we love.”  
“Guess that explains you and Jo,” Sam smiled, “From the day she put that shotgun to your back I knew there was something between you two. Even if you didn’t want to admit it.”  
“There really is something to the whole match made in Heaven thing,” Dean grinned.  
“Mom and Dad?” Sam asked.  
“They are great. They have a beautiful cabin by a lake. Mom is an artist…you should have seen the painting she did of you and me right here at this table. Oh yea and she can actually cook now.”  
Sam laughed, “Really?”  
“Bobby and Ellen are together.”  
“Wow.”  
“And I got to see Charlie…she is good…really good.”  
“That’s a relief.”  
“It’s really amazing, Sam. So different from what it was before.”  
“Then why are you here, Dean?” Sam asked, “You told me not to try and bring you back.”  
“And I meant it. I thought I was ready to die, but I couldn’t shake this gut feeling that I was needed here.”  
“I’m really glad you are back, Dean,” Sam said quickly averting his gaze, but not before Dean caught the flash of pain in his little brother’s eyes.  
“Sammy, what’s going on? Did something happen?”  
“Let’s just celebrate tonight,” Sam said grabbing three glasses and a bottle of whiskey. Motioning for Dean and Jo to join him at the table.  
“Are you sure?” Dean asked.  
“I’m sure. It can wait.”  
“Have you been hunting?” Dean asked.  
“A few jobs here and there. Nothing major.”  
“You stayed here all this time?”  
“No, actually I just returned a week or so ago. After you died, I moved on…with Eileen. We got married and we have a baby girl…Madison.”  
“Really?” Dean grinned, “I’m an uncle?”  
“Yeah,” Sam responded swirling the liquid in his glass. “She and Maddie are in Ireland for a few weeks, so I decided to come back here.”  
“I still can’t believe I was gone eighteen months.”  
Sam smiled motioning toward Jo as she drifted off to sleep with her head on the table. “Why don’t you take her to bed, she is exhausted.”  
Dean stood up, “Sammy, pour me another. I will be back as soon as I get Jo settled in for the night.” He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom.  
Jo yawned as Dean sat her on the edge of the bed. He helped her out of her dress then into one of his flannel shirts buttoning it.   
“You coming to bed?” she asked.  
“In a little while. You sleep,” Dean smiled kissing her tenderly.  
“Ok…I can do that,” she said as she laid down.  
“I love you,” he said covering her with the blanket.  
“Love you too.”  
Dean turned the lights off leaving just the lamp by the bed on. He almost couldn’t believe she was actually there with him. He closed the door and walked back toward the library.  
“She’s out,” Dean said.  
“You should sleep too.”  
“I will,” Dean grinned sitting back down in the chair, “The place looks good.”  
“So do you,” Sam said.  
“Me?”  
“You look lighter, Dean. You no longer look like you are carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders.”  
“Yeah, well, dying puts things in perspective.”  
“Which time?” Sam smirked.  
“This time was different. I mean don’t get me wrong it was nice, but there was just something that wouldn’t let me stay.”  
Sam nodded, “That makes sense.”  
They talked for over two hours and despite his brother’s caginess, Dean could tell something was weighing on him.  
“Are you going to tell me what’s going on with you, Sammy?”  
Sam ignored the question as he poured what was left of the whiskey into their glasses. “So, you and Jo…finally.”  
“Yeah, she’s really something.”  
“How did you convince Ellen to let her come back with you?”  
“Jack…he told her that Jo had a destiny and that when I came for her she had to let her go. Apparently, Jo wasn’t supposed to die that day. She was supposed to live a full life…with me.”  
“Well, now she has that chance. If you don’t screw it up.”  
“Sammy, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t scared to death.”  
“I’m sure you are, but I can see that you love her, and she has always loved you. This can work.”  
“For the first time in my life I can see a future,” Dean said.  
“I am so happy for you both.”  
“Dean,” Jo said, “Are you coming to bed?”  
“Hey, I thought you were asleep,” Dean said as she sat down in his lap and took his glass finishing off the contents.  
“I was, but I woke up and I missed you,” she smiled.  
“You two are adorable,” Sam said teasingly, “Why don’t you both go get some sleep.”  
“Yes, Dean, listen to your brother…we need sleep,” Jo winked.  
“Message received,” Dean said with a raised eyebrow and a knowing grin.  
“Good night, Sam,” Jo said as she got up and took Dean’s hand leading him back to the bedroom.  
“Good night. Welcome home.”  
Dean barely closed the bedroom door before Jo was pushing his shirt up over his head and unfastening his belt. He laughed pulling her against him. “I thought we were tired.”  
“Completely exhausted,” she said biting her bottom lip and looking at him with her seductive brown eyes. “I needed you to tuck me in.”  
“Tuck you in huh?” Dean grinned pulling his boots off followed by his jeans. He kissed her, his hands sliding beneath the flannel shirt to cup her bare breasts. “This is just in the way,” he said pulling the buttons apart exposing her breasts to his lips and tongue.   
Falling back on the bed, Jo pulled him down on top of her. Her hands slowly caressing his chest and shoulders as her thighs parted for him.  
Tangling his fingers in her hair, Dean tilted her head back. “God, you’re amazing,” he whispered huskily against her lips. His tongue exploring her sweet mouth as he wrapped one arm around her lower back she arched beneath him digging her fingernails into his broad shoulders and back.  
“Wait,” Jo said, giving him a mischievous smile. She pushed him off her rolling him onto his back.  
“What are you doing?” he asked grinning.  
“You really think I am going to let you have all the fun?”  
Dean folded his arms behind his head as Jo straddled his waist running her hands over his chest and abs. He felt her teeth and lips graze his neck and earlobe then she locked her gaze on his as she raised up then lowered herself on him. Dean groaned his hands going to her breasts as she leaned back bracing herself on his thighs moving on him slowly at first then faster as she felt her release building.   
“Dean, oh God…” she gasped losing all control her heart pounding.  
Dean slid his hands to her hips. He sat up capturing her breasts in his mouth his arms wrapping around her. He groaned as she threw her head back her body began to quiver.  
“Holy…” Dean said dropping his head to her breast as his release hit at the same time she went into another. They collapsed together on the bed drenched in sweat and unable to move.  
“I am never going to get tired of that,” she laughed her breasts heaving.  
“Me neither.”  
“Funny I used to imagine what it would be like…”  
“And?”  
“The reality is so, so much better.”  
“So now you really regret saying no to my last night on earth speech.”  
“Good God, yes.”  
Dean pulled her against him kissing her tenderly before drawing the covers over them. “There, all tucked in.”  
Jo curled up against him resting her head on his shoulder, her fingertips moving light as a feather over his chest. “Dean…”  
“Hmm?” he asked.  
“That’s not all I used to dream about.”  
“What else?”  
“You’ll tell me I’m crazy.”  
“No, tell me…I want to know.”  
“I used to dream of a little, girl…our little girl.”  
“Jo, I…really?” he asked.  
“See I knew you would think I was crazy.”  
“Not crazy,” Dean said as put his hand under her chin tilting her head back, “I mean I don’t see it happening, but if it did I would be thrilled.”  
“She would be so beautiful…blonde hair and your green eyes. I want her so much.”  
“Well, I know how we can improve the chances,” he grinned his arms wrapping around her body drawing her beneath him.  
“You’re insatiable.”  
“So are you.”  
“You’re not wrong,” Jo smiled then kissed him. 

Dean woke up just before noon. Jo was sound asleep with her head on his chest. He smiled, lightly brushing her hair back from her face. She was so beautiful. Feeling him watching her, she tilted her head back her sleepy brown eyes meeting his gaze.  
“Morning, princess,” she whispered.  
“How did you sleep?”  
“Like a baby,” she replied.  
Dean touched her face tracing her cheekbone with his thumb. “You’re beautiful.”  
“Keep looking at me like that and we will never leave this room,” she said biting her bottom lip.  
“As good as that sounds, I really need to talk to Sam,” he said, “Something seemed off about him last night.”  
“Well, his big brother did just come back from the dead.”  
“Yeah, but that’s kind of normal for us, been down that road before…a few times.”  
Jo slid out of bed then put on Dean’s shirt. “You go talk to Sam I am going to shower.”  
“I wouldn’t mind if you ran around like that all the time,” Dean grinned his eyes drinking in her beauty.  
“Go talk to your brother,” she laughed then left the room.  
Rolling out of bed, Dean put his jeans on then grabbing his shirt he pulled it on over his head. Stopping to wash his face he looked in the mirror and he almost didn’t recognize his own reflection. Gone was the self-loathing, angry, empty haunted man with no hope or faith.  
Walking down the corridor he turned into the kitchen finding Sam sitting at the table with his laptop and half a glass of whiskey. “A little early for that isn’t it, Sammy?”  
“Dean, no offense, but you have little to no room to talk on that subject.”  
“What’s going on with you, man?”  
“Nothing,” Sam said.  
“Really?”  
“How did you sleep?”   
“I slept great. Now tell me the truth.”  
Sam shook his head running his fingers through his hair. “Dean, man, I am happy as hell you are back, but please, just mind your own business.”  
Dean sat down across the table from his brother grabbing the glass out of his hand as he tried to take a drink. “Sam, this isn’t you. What the hell?”  
“Leave it alone, Dean…seriously.”  
“I know you better than anyone and I can see that you are in a tailspin. I’m here, Sam. Talk to me dammit.”  
Sam dropped his head his eyes filled with pain. “I—I lied, Dean.”  
“About?”  
“Eileen and Maddie…They aren’t in Ireland.”  
“Where are they?”  
Sam looked up at the ceiling taking in a deep breath.  
“Sam?”  
“They’re dead.”  
Dean watched his baby brother fall apart right in front of him. He moved quickly, pulling Sam into his arms as he broke down.  
“God, I’m so sorry, man.”  
“It was my fault,” Sam said his entire body shuddering as he let go of all the pain and anguish he had been holding in for weeks. He released a guttural cry of grief and pain.  
“Sammy, I’m here now. Let me help you.”  
Struggling to pull himself together, Sam drew back from Dean’s embrace. “It’s started again, Dean.”  
“What’s started again?”  
“The night they died…the house burned to the ground. Maddie…she was exactly six months old.”  
Dean sat down again as the weight of what Sam said hit him. “What the hell? he asked.  
Sam turned his laptop toward Dean. “I started seeing signs a week before…demon signs. Like with Yellow Eyes only a hundred times worse.”  
“So what this whole damn cycle is starting over again?”  
“I got there too late.”  
“So if no bodies were found…they could have been taken. Maybe they…”  
“Dean, Eileen and Maddie are dead…you didn’t see that house. There was nothing left. There’s no way they could have survived that inferno.”  
“How long ago was the fire?”  
“A few weeks ago. After it happened all demon signs ceased. There has been nothing since.”  
“This is just insane,” Dean said as he got up to make coffee.  
“I have tried everything I can think of to find out what happened…nothing but dead ends.”  
“Well, I’m here now, fresh eyes.”  
Sam nodded, “Thank you.”  
“I assume you have tried to summon a crossroads demon?” Dean asked.  
“I did, but none showed.”  
“There has to be a demon out there willing to give information.”  
“Well, without Crowley and Cas we don’t exactly have a direct line to demon or angel kind anymore,” Sam said.  
Dean got up when the coffee was ready filling two mugs. He set one down in front of Sam. “Drink,” he ordered.  
“Yes, Mom.”   
“That’s right,” Dean grinned dragging a smile out of his brother.  
“Jerk.”  
“Bitch.”  
“I want some of that,” Jo said as she walked into the kitchen sitting down next to Dean claiming his mug.  
“First my bacon, now my coffee,” Dean grinned.  
“Are you really going to deny me caffeine after you kept me up most of the night?”  
“I kept you up?” he asked.  
“Mine,” Jo said taking a drink.  
“It’s a good thing you’re cute,” Dean grinned getting up to pour himself a cup.  
Sam laughed shaking his head slowly. “My brother must really love you, Jo. Not even I could get away with stealing Dean’s coffee.”  
“I don’t know, does he?” Jo asked.  
“Maybe,” Dean grinned.  
“So what’s going on? Seems I interrupted something.”  
“We need a way to get the attention of any demon willing to help us figure out what happened to Eileen and Maddie,” Dean said.  
“Sam, I thought you said they were in Ireland.”  
“Yeah, I lied.”  
“What happened?” Jo asked.  
“There was a fire…a few weeks ago,” Sam replied his gaze focusing on the coffee in his cup.  
“I’m so sorry, Sam.”  
“There’s evidence that a demon or demons were involved,” Dean said.  
“Like what happened when you were a baby?”  
Sam nodded, “Maddie was six months old that night.”  
Dean sat up straight as an idea occurred to him. “Sam, when you were dying after the trials, I put out an open prayer to any angels willing to help. What if we could do that with demons?”  
“I guess we could if we can find some sort of summoning like an open phone line to all demons on earth.”  
“You dig into Rowena’s things see if you can find anything that will do the job, I am going to check out the house site and talk to the police and arson investigators,” Dean said.  
“I’ve already done that, Dean,” Sam said.  
“I know, Sammy…but like I said, fresh eyes can’t hurt.”  
“All right.”  
“I’ll go with you,” Jo said, “I missed hunting.”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea, you have to be a little rusty after all these years.”  
“It’s like riding a bike,” she smiled.  
“Fine, before we go, you have to prove you can still handle a gun.”  
“How, it’s not like we have a shooting gallery in this place.”  
“Actually we do,” Dean grinned then got up, “I’ll show you after I shower.”  
“This place is amazing. How in the world did you guys end up here?”  
“We are Men of Letters legacies. They built this place. Our grandfather gave us the key before he died. The lore and the weapons here have helped us save a lot of lives.”  
“I always knew you and Dean were destined for something. I never dreamed it would be literally saving the world multiple times.”  
“Yeah, and it just cost us everyone we ever loved,” Sam said then got up to put his cup in the sink.  
“I’m sorry, Sam, I didn’t mean…”  
Sam turned to face her. “Jo, when you and your mom died in that explosion we felt guilty as hell. Dean refused to talk about it, like he always does, but I knew he was hurting.” Sam returned to his seat at the table.  
“I made my own decisions, I made the choice to blow that place up, Sam.”  
“You got hurt because you went after the Hell Hounds to save Dean. Every time someone loves us they get hurt or dead.”  
“Sam,” Jo said, “I loved him, I couldn’t let him die. And hey, because I saved his ass, I can actually say I played a tiny little part in saving the world.”  
Nodding Sam smiled, “I guess that is one way to look at it.”  
“You remember when you showed up in Duluth when I was working at that bar on the waterfront?”  
Sam nodded, “I remembered bits and pieces, Dean filled me in on the rest after he punched me in the face. I don’t think I ever really apologized for that…I still can’t believe I hurt you, Jo.”  
“You didn’t hurt me…it was the damn demon.”  
“Still…I’m sorry.”  
“I just wish you could tell me if what the demon told me about my father’s death was true or not.”  
“Sometimes it is better not to know the whole truth.”  
“I know you’re right.”  
“Wait wasn’t your father in Heaven with you and your mom?”  
“No, at least I never saw him.”  
“Huh, that is strange.”  
“I tried not to think about it, to be honest. Like you said sometimes not knowing it better.”  
“I wish I could help you, but I just don’t remember a lot from that time.”  
“It’s okay, Sam.”  
“Much better,” Dean said as he walked into the kitchen interrupting the conversation.  
Jo smiled biting her bottom lip. Dean looked so good…wet hair, well-worn jeans, and a forest green shirt over a black t-shirt. “Good God,” she said under her breath. Dean must have heard because he turned and grinned.  
“If you’re done ogling me…”  
“Not yet,” she winked.  
“You are enjoying this aren’t you.”  
“Immensely.”  
Sam chuckled, “You two are definitely made for each other.”  
“Ok take me to see this shooting gallery,” Jo said following him down the corridor.  
“Here,” Dean said, “I picked this out just for you.” He handed her a Stainless-Steel Colt with a pearl grip, nearly identical to his own and a full clip.  
Jo took it in her hand feeling the weight of it. She then slammed in the clip, pulled the slide then releasing the safety she spun around firing three shots into the target. One to the head and two to the heart.  
“Damn,” he grinned.  
“So do I pass?” she asked turning to face him again.  
“Definitely, I think you’re a better shot than Sammy.”  
“Told you…like riding a bike,” she smiled slipping the gun into the back of her jeans. “Let’s go.”  
“This is ought to be interesting,” he said following her.

Dean parked the Impala by the curb next to what was left of Eileen’s house. “Holy crap,” he said as they took in the scene. There was literally nothing left standing except for a corner wall and half of the chimney.  
“It looks like a bomb hit it,” Dean said as he walked through what had once been the front door of a three bedroom Victorian.  
“If Eileen and Maddie were in there…”  
“I know.”  
“The arson investigator report said there was no accelerant found.”  
“Judging by the puddles around here it rained a lot recently which means the whole scene has been contaminated on top of the fact the fire happened weeks ago,” Dean frowned.  
Jo walked carefully along what was left of the foundation until she came to a cellar door at the back of the property. “Dean, look at this,” she lifted the charred door the hinges groaning under the weight.”  
“Wait for me, Jo,” Dean said but she vanished down the steps before he could get there.  
“Dean,” she called back up to him, “You need to see this.”  
He reached the doors and went down the rotted steps to the concrete floor below. Most of the cellar was untouched by the fire because of the rock foundation, but the floor joists overhead were completely charred.  
“Look at this,” Jo said moving ash and debris away with her foot revealing what looked to be part of a demon trap.  
“What the hell?” Dean asked as he found a flat piece of metal using it to clear away the rest of the area revealing the entire trap. “Ok this is getting more and more bizarre.”  
“No kidding.”  
Hearing a noise above them they both pulled their weapons.   
“Dean? Jo?” Sam said as he came down into the cellar.  
Putting his gun away, Dean stepped in front of his brother to block him from seeing what they had found, but it was too late. Sam stepped around him crouching down to touch the edge of the trap.  
“This makes no sense,” he said, “Eileen never messed with demons. She mostly focused on monsters.”  
“Aren’t you supposed to be back at the bunker researching?”  
“Yeah I found what we need already so I decided to join you guys here.”  
“Sam, you’re too close to this, man. Let us take it from here.”  
“I’m okay, Dean. I need this.”  
“So you have no idea why this is here?”  
“None.”  
“Did she even know how to make a devil’s trap?” Jo asked.  
“No, I don’t think so.”  
“So you found what we need?” Dean asked.  
“Yea and this trap looks intact so we may as well use it,” Sam said as he put the duffle bag on the ground and opened it.  
“What do you guys need me to do?” Jo asked.  
“Go talk to the neighbors and see what they can tell you about the fire and the days prior,” Dean said.  
“You got it,” she nodded.  
“Go back to the Impala, inside the bag on the back seat you will find several ID choices I made for you.”  
“Okay, I will be back. I have my phone, call if you need me for anything else.”  
“Jo,” Dean said, “Be careful.”  
“I will,” she smiled, “You too.” She started up the steps before coming back to kiss him. “It feels good to be hunting again.”  
Dean put his hand on the side of her neck drawing her close for another kiss before she turned and ran up the steps. He turned to find Sam looking at him with amusement. “What?”  
“Nothing, just I have never seen you like this.”  
“Like what?”  
“I don’t know…twitterpated.”  
“I really am,” Dean grinned.  
Sam mixed the ingredients for the spell in a silver bowl then placed it in the center of the devil’s trap tossing a lit match into it. Smoke and flames erupted from the bowl then a flash. Reciting the words three times he stepped back.  
“Please,” Sam pleaded, “I need help.”  
Only silence followed as they stood there waiting for a good twenty minutes for nothing to happen. Sam grew frustrated angrily kicking the bowl across the room then stormed outside.  
“Sammy,” Dean followed him.  
“It’s no use, Dean,” Sam said running his hands through his hair.  
“Hello, boys,” a familiar voice came from behind them and they both turned around to see Crowley standing a few feet away.  
“Crowley?” Dean asked.  
“Squirrel…Moose,” he smiled, “Don’t you both look positively scrumptious.”  
“I don’t believe it, you died,” Sam said.  
“True, but when Chuck threw his tantrum and started smashing worlds I guess he thought it would be fun to bring me back.”  
Dean walked up to him with a serious look on his face. “What the hell?” he said then embraced him.  
“I wasn’t expecting that reaction,” Crowley said.  
“What can I say? I missed your pain in the ass self,” Dean grinned, “And you did give your life to save us in apocalypse world.”  
Crowley eyed him curiously, “Who are you and what have you done with Dean Winchester?”  
“Crowley are you here to help me find out what happened to my wife and daughter or not?” Sam asked.  
“Wife? Daughter?” Crowley asked, “I’m dead for a few years and everything changes.”  
“Can you help?” Dean asked.  
“Possibly, though obviously no longer the King of Hell…Mother has been busy. Oddly enough, Hell has never run more efficiently.”  
“You’ve seen Rowena?”  
“Not exactly.”  
“What’s not exactly?”  
Crowley shrugged, “I’ve been avoiding the tearful reunion.”  
“You should go see her,” Sam said, “She changed a lot after you died. She helped us.”  
“Ah yes, I heard through the grapevine that she had seven foot tall apprentice. So why do you need my help?”  
“Demons are involved in the death of my wife and baby girl,” Sam said.  
“You’re looking for revenge. Good to know that some things never change.”  
“I need to know what happened, Crowley!”  
Crowley stared at Sam for a moment then nodded, “I’ll help you.”  
Sam’s shoulders relaxed and his face softened. “Thank you.”  
“No problem, turns out I’m between jobs so I have the time.”

“You’re still up?” Dean asked as he walked into the library.  
“Can’t sleep,” Sam said.  
“Do you think Crowley will come through?”  
“I hope so.”  
Dean put a beer down in front of his brother then sat down across from him opening his own. “Jo is out.”  
“First day back on the job, I’m sure she is exhausted.”  
“She was so impressive today,” Dean grinned.  
“Jo is good…the two of you work well together. You make a great team.”  
“Yes, we do.”  
Sam took a drink of his beer and grinned, “You going to marry her?”  
Dean looked at his brother. “Marriage…me and Jo?”  
“Yes, Dean…you obviously belong together.”  
“Yeah, we do.”  
“Then what are you waiting for? Haven’t you learned by now that life is fragile? I may have lost Eileen and Maddie, but you have a chance at something with Jo and I don’t want to see you screw this up.”  
Dean nodded, “I can’t say I haven’t thought about it.”  
“Jo loves you. She always has. And even though you tried to hide it I saw what losing her did to you. Don’t make the same mistake again. Don’t let the job and the dark crap we deal with come between you and true happiness. You’re my big brother and I want you to have what I couldn’t.”  
“Sam, there’s still a chance that Eileen and Maddie are alive.”  
“I pray they are, but I have to be realistic. I can’t get my hopes up.”  
“We’ll find out what happened, Sammy.”  
“Hello boys,” Crowley said as he appeared pouring himself a drink, “Mother sends her best.”  
“Crowley,” Sam said.  
“Did you find anything?” Dean asked.  
“Yes, I did. Moose, your lovely wife and daughter are very much alive.”  
“What? Where are they?” Sam said jumping up from his seat.  
“Eileen is being kept sedated. Your daughter is being cared for.”  
“By who, Crowley?” Dean asked.  
“His name is Zaaron, he is the half demon half human son of Azazel.”  
“Azazel…what the hell?”  
“Your daughter, being the direct descendant of Azazel’s chosen…you, is his prize possession.”  
“What have they done to her?” Sam asked his eyes tearing up as fear gripped his soul.  
“Madeline is fine, he won’t harm her.”  
“How do we get them back?” Dean asked.  
“I can get you to Eileen,” Crowley said, “But the place where he is holding Maddie can only be entered by another Cambion. No pure demon or human can get past the warding.  
“Great, that’s impossible,” Sam said.  
“Not exactly,” Crowley said, “Moose, there is a way that you can get inside, but you aren’t going to like it.”  
“How?” Sam asked.  
“By giving up the old Demon Blood Anonymous sobriety chip.”  
“Oh hell no,” Dean said getting up from his seat. “That ain’t happening.”  
Sam shook his head slightly then took a step back. He sat down pressing his hands to his face for a moment. “There’s no other way?”  
“Sam, no…” Dean said.  
Ignoring his brother he focused on Crowley. “Are you sure it will work?”  
“Absolutely. A little demon blood some spell work and you can walk right in the place.”  
“I’ll do it,” Sam said.  
“You can’t,” Dean said hitting the table, “Going down that road again…”  
“Dean, I will to anything to save my family. Anything!”  
Dean realized it was pointless to argue, his brother had made up his mind. Sam was right saving Maddie and Eileen was worth the risk. “Okay, fine. So what is the plan, Crowley?”  
“A couple of vials of my blood, we perform a spell that will supercharge the blood then we inject them into Moose. The effects will last long enough for you to get inside and find your baby while Dean and I get Eileen out.”  
“I want to help,” Jo said from where she stood in the doorway listening to the plan.  
Dean turned to her, “Jo, you can’t…”  
“Dean, don’t bother finishing that line.”  
Crowley smiled, “Ah yes, the beautiful Jo. Pleased to make your acquaintance at last. Now we know who is behind Dean’s mysterious transformation.”  
“Do I know you?” Jo asked.  
“We never met…officially.”  
Dean rolled his eyes, “Jo this is Crowley, former crossroads demon, slash former king of Hell, slash douchebag turned sometimes ally.”  
“Come on now there’s no need for insults,” Crowley said obviously amused.  
“Nice to meet you,” Jo said shaking her head in confusion.  
“So back to the plan,” Sam said.

Zaaron was holed up in an abandoned resort on a private island off the coast of Washington State. It had been shut down since the late fifties. The only way on or off was by boat or a narrow trestle bridge fifty feet above swirling eddies that would easily overturn a small boat or drag a swimmer under in seconds.  
Dean parked the Impala as far off the road as possible beneath a stand of trees near the cabin they had rented which was just a mile down the road from the bridge. Sam and Crowley were already inside putting together the ingredients for the spell. He was trying not to focus on the fact that Sam would be injecting demon blood.  
“Dean, are you okay?” Jo asked.  
“I have a bad feeling about this one, Jo,” he said as he put weapons into the duffel bag. “If this goes sideways and something happens to Maddie or Eileen…”  
“It will kill Sam.”  
“I would feel better if you stayed here.”  
“And that still isn’t happening,” she replied.  
“I’m just not used to this.”  
“To what?”  
“When it was just me and Sam, I knew the rules. I knew that if we didn’t come back from the fight it didn’t matter. Now, it truly matters and that scares the hell out of me.”  
“It scares me too,” Jo said softly.  
Dean gave a slight nod, “You remember when Sam shot me, left me for dead on that dock in Duluth.”  
“Yes, how could I forget.”  
“I never told you, but when I was lying there wet, cold and bleeding, part of me wanted to just slip back into the water and end it. I was so damn tired of all of it.” Dean looked at Jo, his eyes brimming with tears, “I never told anyone that…not even Sam.”  
“I’m glad you didn’t give up.”  
“When you found me. You saved me from so much more than a bullet wound in my shoulder…you saved me from me.”  
“I will always protect you,” Jo said sliding her arms around his neck. She caressed his unshaven cheek. “This is where I belong, by your side.”  
“The thought of losing you again, I just can’t,” Dean said softly, his voice shaky. Pulling her into his embrace holding her tightly. “Whatever happens, Jo…I need you to know that this is the happiest I have ever been in my life.”  
They walked into the cabin as Sam finished the spell. “Here goes nothing,” he said glancing over at his brother as he injected the first syringe of blood into his arm followed by the second. “I don’t feel any different.”  
“Give it a moment,” Crowley said.  
Suddenly, Sam dropped his head inhaling deeply. “Holy crap,” he said his shoulders tensing up, his hands forming into fists.  
“Sammy?” Dean asked.  
“I’m okay, Dean.”  
“How do you feel?” Crowley asked cautiously.  
“Damn…I’d forgotten what this feels like,” Sam sat up straight his jaw set, eyes intense.   
“So, it’s working?” Dean asked.  
“Yes, definitely.”  
Jo tightened her grip on Dean’s hand something about the change in Sam reminded her of that night in Duluth and it scared her.  
Sam noticed the flash of fear in Jo’s eyes. “It’s okay, Jo,” he said in a tone that brought her back from that memory. “I’m still me.”  
Dean looked at her, she saw the uneasiness in his gaze as well. “Ready?” he asked, and she nodded.  
“Give me twenty minutes,” Sam said, “Then head for the main building. Eileen is on the second floor in the corner room. You have what you need to counteract the sedatives?”  
“Yes,” Jo nodded.  
“Okay let’s do this,” Crowley said, “Moose, I will back you up until we reach the cottage and the warding then you are on your own.”  
“Crowley,” I need you to stay with Dean and Jo.  
“Sam, no,” Dean said.  
“I got this. Crowley go with them.”  
“Whatever you say, Moose,” he replied, “But Zaaron is far more dangerous than he looks.”  
With one last glance at Dean, Sam walked out of the cabin. He literally felt the demon blood pumping throughout his entire body. He felt focused and strong, no fear at all. Covering the mile to the bridge in no time at all, his long legs carried him across it and into the woods on the edge of the island. He wondered if he could still tap into all of his powers after so many years.  
Approaching the main building, Sam veered to the right and down the overgrown path through the trees and into a clearing where the large cottage stood. He reached the back door listening for any movement inside. There were lights on in what appeared to be a sitting room as well as on the second floor. He reached for the doorknob turning it slowly.  
“Crowley, you better be right about this,” he said under his breath.”  
The door opened silently except for the bottom of it caught a rug. It moved and beneath it he saw several symbols he had never seen before. Stepping inside he pulled his gun stashing the angel blade in his belt.  
He listened for any sounds and finally heard a soft cry coming from above followed by footsteps walking across the floor overhead. Moving toward the stairs flattened against the wall checking around the corner before climbing slowly up to the second floor which was more of an open attic. At one end there was a table and two chairs, at the other was a crib and a cushioned rocking chair.  
Sam’s heart started to pound as he resisted the urge to just grab Maddie and run. He had to be careful. The instant his boot hit the top step he heard the wood creak under his weight.  
“Sam, you’re finally here,” Zaaron said, “I wondered when you would figure it out.”  
“I’ve come for my daughter,” Sam said keeping his gun leveled on the man in front of him. He stood in the shadows of the attic not showing his face. “Let me take her and walk out of here and you live.”  
Recognizing the sound of her father’s voice, Maddie started to kick and fuss in the crib. Sam longed to go to her.  
“Sam, your daughter is free to go. It’s you I want.”  
“Fine, you have me. Just let my family go.”  
“I should warn you that your powers aren’t even remotely strong enough to hurt me. Being half demon and half human has its perks.”  
“I know exactly what you are, I met a boy once. He was like you, only he chose to be good.”  
“Yeah, not so much.”  
“What?” Sam asked.  
“Jesse Turner…sure he tried to be good, for a while. Left everything behind to protect his family. Well, at least until he returned and slit their throats…they never saw that coming.”  
Sam felt sick to his stomach as the realization hit him. “No,” he said softly shaking his head.  
“Yes, Sam,” Jesse said as he stepped out of the shadows into full view. “Good to see you again.” He was a little over six feet tall, thin with long hair and dark eyes. Dressed in jeans and a shirt that made him look like a Hawaiian tourist.  
“Jesse.”  
“A funny thing happens when you are ripped away from everything you know at such a young age. You tend to forget what it meant to be human…to be loved. You told me back then that you needed to know that I could make the right choices where you didn’t. Turns out I did. I gave in to all of it and I don’t regret it for a second. You should try it, Sam. Very liberating.”  
“You have to know this is wrong,” Sam said, “There has to still be some good in you.”  
“Maybe you’re right. Maybe there is. After all, I could have killed your family, but I didn’t…at least not yet.”  
“Jesse, what do you want? Whatever it is, I will help you. Just let Maddie go, please.”  
“My father was proud of all of his quote unquote…chosen children, but you…you he was obsessed with. He said you had something special. That you would one day take his place.”  
“We killed Azazel. He died when you were like four. How could you know anything about him?”  
“Call it a psychic connection. I know everything he knew.”  
“If he had you, then why did he need us…the kids he turned?”  
“Apparently, I wasn’t worthy enough to inherit his crown.”  
“So because you were rejected by him, you came after my family?”  
“That was a small part. Mostly I wanted you to feel what I felt. Because of you I lost everything.”  
“You had a choice, and you chose to go dark. You chose to murder your family. You could have been good.”  
“And you could have been bad. We all have our paths.”  
“Jesse, I need you to let my family go. I don’t care what happens to me. Just let me take Maddie out of here and then I will do whatever it is you want me to do.”  
Jesse stared at him for a moment not saying anything. Then he placed his hand on the wall. The warding lit up like a Christmas tree then slowly powered down. “Call, Dean…I know he’s out there. Tell him to come alone.”  
Sam took a deep breath nodding as he took out his phone and dialed Dean’s number. He answered on the first ring.  
“Sammy, are you okay?”  
“Dean come to the cottage. The warding has been powered down. I need you to come get Maddie out of here.”  
“What’s going on, Sam?”  
“Just do it, please.” Sam ended the call turning to Jesse who was watching him intently.   
“You’ve changed,” he said.  
“What do you mean?”  
“The look in your eyes. I know that look…I see it every day in the mirror. Damaged…tortured…”  
“Yea, well, being locked in a cage in Hell with Michael and Lucifer tends to leave scars that can’t be healed.”  
“Impressive. Cage fight with royalty.”  
“Sam!” Dean called out as he came into the cottage.  
“Up here,” Sam said.  
Dean kept his gun leveled as he climbed the stairs. “What’s going on?”  
“Good to see you again, Dean.”  
“What the hell, Jesse Turner? What happened to you?” Dean asked.  
“Long story, sorry you can’t stick around to hear it. Jesse motioned toward the crib. “Sam, get your daughter. Say your goodbyes then hand her over to your brother. Once they are clear I will power up the warding again.”  
“If you think I am leaving my brother…” Dean said.  
“Dean,” Sam said bluntly, “I need you to get Maddie and Eileen to safety. They are all that matters.”  
“Jesse, why are you doing this?” Dean asked.  
Sam walked over to the crib picking up Maddie in his arms fighting back tears as he cradled her against his chest wrapping a blanket around her tiny body. “I love you, Maddie,” he whispered kissing her tiny head then turned placing her in his brother’s arms. “Take her and go, Dean.”  
“Sam,” Dean said looking from his brother to his niece.   
“Just go.”   
“I can’t just leave you.”  
Jesse placed his hand on the wall, “If you are still in this house when I bring up the warding you will die. The baby is protected by the mark on her back. You, not so much.”  
“Dean, go!” Sam said.  
Dean slipped his gun into the back of his jeans then gathering Maddie protectively to his chest he headed down the steps and out the door just as Jesse brought the warding back up.  
“Dammit,” Dean ran from the house. Jo met him halfway across the bridge. Dean placed his niece in her arms. “Take Maddie to Eileen, I have to go back for Sam.”  
“Dean, what’s happening?”  
“I don’t have time to explain, please just go.”  
“Be careful,” Jo called after him knowing there was nothing she could say to stop him. She held Maddie watching as Dean disappeared into the darkness.  
There was an eerie glow coming through the trees as Dean made his way back toward the cottage. Suddenly realizing what it was he broke into a full on run. He emerged from the woods into the clearing just in time to see the house become completely engulfed in flames. “Sam…No!” he yelled.  
Seconds later the upstairs windows exploded outward. Sam and Jesse crashed through rolling onto the roof before they fell landing hard on the ground. Sam pinned Jesse to the ground, his hands on his throat. The look in his eyes scared the hell out of Dean.  
“Sam,” Dean yelled.  
“Stay back, Dean!” Sam stood up. Stretching his arm out in front of him Sam unleashed his powers which had been lying dormant for so long. The spell Crowley had used increased them at least tenfold.  
Jesse writhed in agony as he tried to fight back with his own powers, but nothing worked.   
“You threatened my family,” Sam hissed through clenched teeth as he turned his hand. “I should kill you.”  
“Do it,” Jesse snapped, his eyes glowing yellow.  
Rotating his wrist slowly, Sam focused everything he had at Jesse lying on the ground gasping for air. The younger man’s screams echoed through the forest, a horrendous raspy cry.  
Dean watched helpless to do anything as his brother pulled a dark mass from inside Jesse. It rose into the night sky as a fiery black cloud then disintegrated leaving them in silence.  
Jesse lay still on the ground.   
“Sam, what the hell was that?” Dean asked, “Are you okay?”  
“I’m good…I think.” Sam dropped to his knees; his powers completely drained. His head was pounding, and blood was coming from his nose. A sense of panic set in. “Jesse?” He felt for a pulse it was there though faint. “Jesse,” he said regret in his voice. “Wake up...please.”  
“Is he dead?” Dean asked.  
“No, he’s breathing,” Sam said.  
“Jesse,” Dean said as he got down on his knees on the other side of him.  
Finally opening his eyes, Jesse struggled to sit upright. He looked from Dean to Sam in confusion. “What did you do to me?” he asked.  
“How do you feel?”   
“I don’t know.”  
Sam held Jesse by the shoulders. “Jesse, I think I may have just pulled the demon out of you.”  
“What?” Dean asked looking at his brother.  
“I’m not sure.”  
Jesse struggled to his feet with help from Sam. He was still disoriented, and his nose was bleeding. “Sam...”  
“Take it easy,” Dean said.  
Jesse looked at the house which was a smoldering shell. He stumbled then his face lost all color. “Oh my God,” Jesse said dropping to his knees, “I—I’m so sorry.” He doubled over crying out in anguish as everything he had done came rushing back. “My parents…I killed my parents.”  
“Jesse, it wasn’t really you.” Sam said.  
“It was me, Sam,” he yelled with tears in his eyes, “I remember everything the smell of fear, the blood dripping from my blade, the screams. I slaughtered my parents. I can never make that right.”  
“We’ll get you some help, I promise.”  
Jesse shook his head then before Sam could react, he ran. Charging through the trees toward the bridge.   
“No!” Sam yelled chasing after him.   
Dean took off in another direction hoping to cut Jesse off before he reached the bridge. He got there just seconds before Jesse burst from the bushes, grabbing him around the shoulders holding him back.  
Sam caught up, “Jesse…please let us help you.”  
“Let me go,” he cried breaking free of Dean’s grasp. He ran straight for the railing vaulting over it.   
“No, Jesse!” Sam yelled nearly going over the railing himself as he saw Jesse fall fifty feet into the abyss. They both heard the sound of his body hitting the water and he was gone.  
“Sam, stop,” Dean pulled his brother back, “It’s too late. He’s gone.”  
“I could have helped him.”  
“You tried, man. You tried.”  
“He was just a kid.”  
“I know, Sammy.”  
“Dammit,” Sam rested his head on the railing as his shoulders shook. “I could have saved him.”  
“You know as well as I do that some people cannot be saved. He made his choice. There’s nothing you could have done.”  
“I wanted to kill him, but I just couldn’t. Despite what he did. He was still just a twisted up kid who chose to go dark. Like me…”  
“But you didn’t, Sammy.”  
“Change one thing and that could have been me.”  
“No, because I would never have let you go down that road. Never.”  
Sam looked at his brother nodding slightly, “You’re right, Dean. Without you I would have been Jesse. You never gave up on me even after all the times I betrayed and hurt you.”  
“Of course not, we’re brothers. Speaking of which the rest of your family is waiting for you. Come on,” Dean gripped his brother’s shoulder, “Everything will be okay.”  
“Wait Dean…” Sam lowered his head. “Thank you,” he said embracing his brother.  
“Love you, man,” Dean said placing his hand on the side of Sam’s head.  
“I know,” Sam smiled then with his arm over Dean’s shoulder they walked across the bridge.  
“Just promise me one thing.”  
“What?”  
“No more demon blood. That scared the hell out of me.”  
“Deal,” Sam grinned.  
“Maddie is beautiful.”  
“Yeah she is.”  
“Good thing she doesn’t look like you,” Dean grinned.  
“Very funny.”  
“Seriously though, I am happy for you.”  
“What about you and Jo?” Sam asked.  
“Working on that.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, really,” Dean smiled.  
“Good.”  
Reaching the cabin, Dean opened the door and Sam went straight to Eileen pulling her into his arms kissing her tenderly. Dean motioned to Jo and Crowley to come outside and give them some privacy.  
“I do believe it’s time for me to make my exit,” Crowley said.  
“Crowley, thank you.”  
“Don’t mention it.”  
“Don’t worry we won’t.”  
Crowley nodded his gaze moving from Dean to Jo then back again. “This one is impressive,” he said.  
“Yes, she is,” Dean grinned.  
“Goodbye boys…and girls,” Crowley said then vanished.  
“Are you going to tell me what happened?” Jo asked.  
“It’s over, that’s all that matters.”  
“Thank God for that,” she said, moving into his arms. Dean pulled her close caressing her face with the side of his hand.  
“Eileen and Maddie are safe. You’re safe,” he smiled.  
“So what do we do now?” Jo asked.  
“I guess we go back inside and get some sleep. Head home tomorrow.”  
“Come here,” she said then led him over to the Impala.  
“What are you doing?” Dean asked.  
“It’s cold out here, and since we really shouldn’t go back in the cabin right now, I thought we might as well you know…” she smiled. Opening the back door she unzipped his leather jacket, “What do you say we steam up the windows?”   
“God yes,” Dean grinned getting into the back seat with her shutting the door as Jo pushed his jacket off his shoulders.  
Jo looked into Dean’s eyes, she kissed him hard straddling his lap as his hands traveled up her thighs to her hips. He moaned against her lips as her hands tugged his shirt up and over his head. She unfastened his jeans then Dean laid her back on the seat as she quickly removed her own jacket and jeans.  
“You are amazing,” he said huskily pushing up her top and unhooking her bra.   
“This is fun,” she giggled breathlessly, drawing him up between her legs, “I always wanted to make out with you in the back seat.”  
“Believe me the thought crossed my mind many times,” Dean grinned.  
Jo pushed his jeans down wrapping her legs around him as his hands slid up her back and he pushed into her with one smooth thrust, their bodies moving together in perfect unison. She gasped her fingertips digging into his broad shoulders.  
“Dean…harder,” she panted throwing her head back.  
“God, Jo,” Dean growled.  
They came together collapsing in each other’s arms. Their hearts pounding their breathing slowly returning to normal.   
“You’re so beautiful and sexy and I am never letting you go.”  
“I am not going anywhere,” Jo smiled.  
“I was going to wait until I could plan something special,” Dean said, “But I want to ask you now.”  
“What?” Jo asked.  
Dean unzipped the pocket on the inside of his jacket an pulled out a small box. He opened it and looked at her. “Jo, please marry me,” he said his green eyes filled with promise and hope.  
Jo teared up and she nodded. “Yes, Dean…yes.”  
Dean slipped the beautiful but simple diamond ring on her finger and kissed her again. “I love you.”  
“I love you, Dean.”  
They made love again then got dressed and went inside the cabin to check on Sam and his family.  
“Where have you two been?” Eileen asked, smiling knowingly.  
Dean looked at Sam, “We…Jo and I, are getting married.”  
“Wow,” Sam laughed and hugged his brother tightly then turned to Jo. “Come here you,” Sam pulled Jo into his arms, “Welcome to the family.”  
“Thank you,” she smiled brightly.  
“Let me see,” Eileen beckoned Jo to come closer to the bed so she could see the ring. “Oh it is beautiful.”  
“You actually did it,” Sam said to his brother.  
Dean nodded, “You were right. I can’t make the same mistakes. I won’t allow what we do to consume my life anymore.”  
“I guess we have both changed.”  
“Yeah, I guess miracles do happen.”  
“Even to us,” Sam said.  
“Damn right.”

A Few Years Down the Road…

“Dean, are you finished yet?” Jo asked.  
Looking up from his laptop, Dean nodded. “Yeah, just about.”  
“Good, your daughter wants you to tuck her in.”  
“Daddy!”   
Dean closed his laptop just in time to scoop up his charging four-year-old. “Whoa what’s the hurry?” he laughed.  
“Time for bed. And a story…please,” she giggled.  
“You got it, baby girl. Go with your mom, I will be there in a few minutes.”  
“Hurry, Daddy.”  
“I’ll hurry, I promise,” Dean said kissing her cheek.  
“Come on, Kylie,” Jo said taking her daughter’s hand.  
Dean sat back in his chair and smiled watching his wife and daughter. He still couldn’t believe that his life had changed so much in the last five years.  
“Dean, go on, I will finish this,” Sam said as he sat down pulling the laptop over to him.  
“Don’t you have Daddy duties to tend to?”   
“Maddie and Jack are both down for the count and Eileen is watching a chick flick. I’m good. Go.”  
Dean laughed, “Can you believe this is our lives now?”  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
“Me neither, Sammy,” Dean said getting up from his chair.  
“Good night, Dean,” Sam said.  
“Night.”  
Dean rounded the corner stopping outside the door of Kylie’s bedroom. He smiled as he watched Jo brushing their daughter’s long, dark blonde hair. The sight took his breath away. He loved them so much.  
“Hey, you two,” he smiled bending over to kiss Jo.  
“Story time,” Kylie squealed.  
“What’ll it be tonight?”  
“Tell me about the fairies,” she giggled.  
“Again?” he asked.  
“Yep!”  
“Okay, okay…fairies it is.”  
“I’ll leave you two alone,” Jo said.  
Dean tucked his daughter into bed, kissed her cheek tickling her as she giggled and squirmed. “Fairies really?”  
“Daddy, how much do you love me?”  
“More than anything, baby girl,” he smiled.  
“Jack said to tell you that he is proud of you.”  
Dean looked at her in surprise. “Jack?”  
“He said you chose the right roads.”  
“When did you see Jack?”  
“He comes to me in my dreams sometimes.”  
“Do you know who he is?”  
“Yes, he told me.”  
“Well, next time he comes to you tell him thank you.”  
Kylie nodded then jumped up throwing her arms around her father’s neck. Dean held her; his eyes closed just reveling in the moment.  
“You’re my angel girl,” he whispered.

THE END


End file.
